Various types of electrical card edge connectors exist, however, very few are optimized for RF performance. Known RF card edge connectors require solder connections or complicated mechanical connections between a coaxial transmission line and a trace on a printed circuit board or complicated grounding techniques. These types of connectors make it difficult to replace the connectors quickly and easily. In addition, some connectors do not have a universal coaxial connection that allows the connector to be used with a variety of different types of coaxial connectors. Also, some of these known connectors are not modular so they do not easily lend themselves to being used in an array.
It is desirable to provide an adapter that does not require permanent couplings such as solder or tools to assemble the adapter to a printed circuit board so that the adapter can be easily and quickly replaced. In addition, it is desirable to provide an adapter that is modular so that it can be used singularly or in an array. Also, it is desirable to provide an adapter design that is independent of the coaxial connector interface so that various styles of coaxial connectors may be used with the adapter. In addition, it is desirable to provide an adapter that is simple to manufacture and inexpensive.